This invention relates to a digital signal recording apparatus using a rotary head, and more particularly to an improvement in recording a digital audio signal on the slanted recording tracks sequentially arranged on a magnetic tape.
There is known a magnetic recording apparatus, in which a digital audio signal is recorded thereon sequentially arranged slanted recording tracks on a magnetic tape using a rotary head (referred to as a digital audio tape recorder, hereinafter).
In such digital audio tape recorder, an audio signal is converted into a digital signal for recording or reproduction on the magnetic tape and can be recorded or reproduced effectively by avoiding tone quality degradation by means of execution of an error correcting procedure.
By the way, it is considered convenient if a video signal can be recorded together with the audio signal by this kind of digital audio tape recorder.
In such case, a method is considered for recording the audio signal and the video signal by compressing them. For the case of this method, there is a degradation problem of tone quality of the audio signal.
There is also a further problem of being impossible to obtain sufficient image quality since, in such case, an information amount of only 515-768 [kbps] which is newly obtained by compressing the information of the audio signal can be assigned to the video signal.
Further, when recording is performed in this manner, it is impossible to reproduce a magnetic tape on which signals are recorded by means of an ordinary digital audio tape recorder, because compressed information is recorded on the tape.